Slave
by The Red Rawr
Summary: Oneshot smut RobinxStarfire


Disclaimer: The Teen Titans belong to DC comics and the WB.

**Slave.**

Robin was a superhero, and being a superhero, he had gotten himself into some sticky and unusual situations. It came with the job.

But he had to admit, as he looked down at himself and what he was, or wasn't, wearing, and looked up into the smoldering eyes of his long time girlfriend… that he had pretty much never thought this situation was possible, even in his own fantasies. It didn't help that his mind was still cloudy and unfocused, and he couldn't quite remember just what had happened between his morning coffee, and… this.

--

"Robin? Please, will you not come out of the evidence room and spend the time of quality with me?"

She heard his frustrated muffled voice from within.

"Star… please don't do this to me right now… you know I have back paperwork to do… I thought since Beast Boy is twenty now he could handle it, but I was wrong. Everything's a jumbled mess and his chicken scratch seriously looks like he actually turned into a chicken to write this up. It's ridiculous. I'm gonna be in here all day, so please don't bother me."

Starfire sighed and turned away from the door.

Lately Robin had turned into a workaholic, even worse than normal. Starfire was becoming more and more lonely. They had been dating since they were sixteen, and she had enjoyed her relationship with the Titans' leader, until recently when Robin had been, either consciously or subconsciously, avoiding her.

Robin rarely divulged his feelings beyond the normal 'I love you's. Starfire knew that he had very deep feelings for her, but she was worried that it was all getting a little mechanical and that Robin was starting to pick up the bad traits from his father more and more.

As she walked down the hall to her own bedroom, she admitted to herself that she had in part been attempting to draw him out of his 'cave' because she was _that_ kind of lonely. It had been at least two and a half weeks since the last time they'd been intimate, and she literally craved him. Sure, in the beginning when they had finally started sleeping together, he couldn't get enough of her… but that was two years ago. She was worried he wasn't finding it as fun anymore; he knew he could get it whenever he wanted it, and the novelty was wearing off, it wasn't new and exciting.

As she lay on her bed, a small smile lit on her face as she thought of things she could do to spice things up. It was not that they were boring in bed, but quite possibly it was that lately they had fallen into a rut of doing the same things over and over, the same positions, the same foreplay. She was aware that all couples go through this at one point or another in their relationship. She needed something to invoke the passion, and she knew it was in him. She just needed to bring it out.

An idea started forming in her mind, and she grinned as the mere thought of what she could get away with sent a tingle streaking through her. She closed her eyes, dreaming out the scene, where she would touch him, the sounds he'd make, the way his eyes would close and how his face would look as she worked her magic…

After a bit Starfire rolled onto her stomach and opened her eyes, attempting to calm herself down. There were a couple of items she would need to get.

She breathed in and out, slowly, and then got up to ask Raven if she wanted to go to the mall incognito.

--

The next morning, Starfire was sitting at the bar in the kitchen, her foot tapping a little nervously. She had never done anything like this before, and if things did not happen just right, her plan would not work.

The coffee finished peculating, and she jumped up quickly and started pouring two cups. Then she pulled a small plastic bottle out of a pocket in her bathrobe and dropped a pill into one of them.

She jolted and turned around with a rather guilty looking grin on her face as Cyborg greeted her. Luckily he seemed not to notice.

"Good mornin' fly girl. Where's Rob?"

"He has not done the awakening quite yet. He was up very late filling out Beast Boy's paperwork."

Cyborg chuckled. "I told him not to let grass stain touch those reports, but nooo! He wouldn't listen to me; said BB had to do his share. Now Rob's doing it anyway!"

"Robin does not take advice well, does he?" Starfire half smiled in agreement. Cyborg saw the dejection behind her humor.

"Aww, don't be sad little lady. Rob'll be down any minute."

Starfire glanced at her boyfriend's cup of coffee and tried to keep the second thoughts at bay as Cyborg turned on the griddle to make waffles.

Raven and Beast Boy joined the breakfast table a moment later, and a minute after that Robin stumbled to the kitchen, hair mussed with a stretch and a yawn.

The jitters had returned, but outwardly Starfire sweetly handed Robin his cup of coffee with a smile and a wink.

"Wow… thanks for the coffee, Star," he slurred. "I sure need it."

"Yes… you do need it," she said, watching him intently as he took a sip.

The Titans finished up breakfast, and one by one they filtered off to start their day. Raven headed to the library to return some books and check out some new ones, Beast Boy decided to check out the new toy store in town, which claimed to carry some rare action figures, and Cyborg went down to the garage to blast his music and give the T-car a wash and wax.

Starfire watched as her friends disbursed with relief. It would make this easier not to worry about them being around.

Robin planted himself on the couch, his eyes already drooping, as he tiredly clicked through channels on the TV. Starfire sat next to him, glancing over at him often, but trying not to be suspicious. Eventually she saw him nod off. She now had confidence that her plan would work, and she grinned when she thought about what was to come.

She picked him up and carried her prize out of the living room.

--

He could hear himself groaning as his hazy mind pulled itself from a medicated slumber. He couldn't quite tell just where he was or what had happened to him. As his eyes cracked open and the blurriness began to focus, he recognized Starfire's purple ceiling. Then, he noticed a draft.

And there was something bulky around his neck.

He looked down and his eyebrows nearly rose off his forehead.

He was wearing a leather collar, complete with a large ring with a long leash attached, and there was nothing on his body except his pale green and white striped boxers.

The other rather pressing thing he noticed was that his wrists also sported leather bracelets with chains attached, and they ran underneath Starfire's bed.

Robin had to admit, this was definitely the most unusual situation he had found himself in to date.

He was just about to get up and try and clear his head when a very sensual but demanding voice commanded him to stay on the bed.

He stopped and looked over toward Starfire's bathroom, where she emerged from.

His breath caught in his throat.

She had on a pink and black lace corset and a matching tiny micro skirt. He drank in the sight of her, already feeling his boxers getting tight.

Then he noticed what dangled from her slender index finger.

She gave him the most seductive wicked grin that sent shivers up and down his spine. She sashayed over to the end of the circular bed by his feet and picked up the leash and pulled it taut.

He finally found his voice, but it came out as a croak. "What… Star what is going on here?"

She bit her bottom lip and grinned at him again. Then the words that came out of her mouth sent his head dizzying.

"I will be making the demands, Robin," she purred.

"Demands?!" he sputtered.

"As princess of Tamaran, I am allowed to choose any male that I wish as a _l'uur vol'stua._ By wearing this loin cloth, you are a display; it proves you are my property."

She placed her hand on her hip saucily and tossed the small scrap of fabric next to him.

Robin's mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"You, this, holy bonda-… you're not kidding?" he squeaked.

She raised her eyebrows with that wicked grin and shook her head no.

"But… what if… I say no?"

The grin melted off her face, and she crawled up onto the bed over him on all fours, before taking the leash and using it to pull his mouth close to hers, actually raising his top half up off the bed.

"Deny me Robin, I dare you," she purred with a sinister tone, her gaze dropping to his lips, and then back up to sear into his eyes.

Robin felt like his entire body had just liquefied. He breathed out with a slight moan, her smoldering green eyes still boring into his.

"I'll… um… do it then…" he said, his voice just barely above a whisper.

Starfire backed off the bed and that naughty grin returned. "Good," she said huskily, hand back on the hip. "I will be in the other room. Call to me when you have finished changing, and are actively displaying your submission to me."

"Kay," Robin squeaked out.

After she had left, Robin breathed out a heavy and tension filled sigh, and attempted with shaky and chain encumbered hands to get his boxers over his already erect member and off his body and the loincloth on. It was simple and light brown, the texture of a burlap sack, and it didn't do much for covering his… goods. He had a feeling she wouldn't mind that however. It was probably the intention.

"Uh… you can come back, Star," he called, berating himself for his voice sounding like he was fourteen again. He was completely bewildered at the situation… and had she not done that whole 'deny me Robin' thing, he might've put up a protest. But after his whole body had literally turned to jello, he decided to roll with it. Starfire had that effect on him. She walked back into her room, and nodded her head in approval when she saw his attire.

"You do not know how much this turns me the on," she said, her eyes faintly glowing, only enhancing the lustful gaze she looked at him with.

"I… I think I have a clue," he said, his voice wavering. The fact that she was letting the sexual tension build up like this was driving him crazy. What was she going to do to him?

"The role of a _l'uur vol'stua_ should not be taken lightly," she said, her eyes losing their image and fading into a glowing green.

"It's not, honest," Robin croaked. "I'm completely and totally into the… lur… volsta, thing."

She frowned, and took one of the chains restraining his hands and pulled it taut.

Robin's eyes widened. "Holy shit," he muttered.

She walked around the other side of the bed and pulled the other one taut too, making him completely restrained and vulnerable.

That naughty grin was back as she gazed up and down his body.

"Let us see if I can make you do the screaming," she said, crawling over his legs and slowly licking up his thigh toward his meager covering.

He leaned his head back and sucked in a breath when her tongue came extremely close to disappearing underneath his loincloth.

She blew warm breath onto his thigh, then blew cold, and was pleased when she saw goosebumps form along his skin.

"_L'uur vol'stuas_ should consider themselves lucky. A _l'uur vol'stua_ knows he is here to satisfy his princess, he is the prop. He is pleased to be the servant of his mistress. He will bend to her every desire."

"Check- oh God," he moaned, as she lifted up his covering and did some covering with her mouth.

"Ooooooh," he groaned, with each slide of her warm mouth over his flesh, each time her tongue swirled around his sensitive tip. She pulled off then and blew on the wet skin, causing him to shiver. She grinned as she kneaded with her other hand, slowly licking up his length with her tongue. She took him in again, causing him to pull at the chains that restrained his arms.

"Oh God Star," he managed to say in between pants.

She tugged on his leash, making him look up and into her eyes. She was pleased to see the cloud filled lust in them, knowing that she had finally found something that got a rise out of him.

She sat up then, shifting so that she was sitting directly on him, purposely teasing him as she slowly pulled on the ribbon that laced her corset together, drawing it out slowly, tantalizing him as it loosened. She placed her fingers along the ribbons and pulled it apart, giving him a generous view of her cleavage. She felt him pulse with excitement underneath her, and her grin spread wider.

She slowly removed her corset, purposely waiting before she exposed her chest to him, making his entire body ache. She finally pulled it all the way off and tossed it to the floor.

"Oooh, let me touch you, _please_ let me touch you," he begged throatily, pulling at his restraints.

She traced her fingers delicately along the swell of her flesh, his eyes hungrily following every feather like touch. She drew her finger down between her breasts and toward her stomach before transferring to his, running them up to his chest, circling his nipple. She leaned down, running her tongue around where her fingers had just been, lightly nipping.

"Star," groaned Robin. "This isn't fair…"

"Silence, _vol'stua_," she said. "I do what I will to you. You are mine."

"What does… what does _l'uur vol'stua_ mean?" he panted out.

She grinned naughtily, leaned up to his ear and whispered;

"_Love slave."_

Robin's whole body shuddered underneath her with his sharp intake of breath.

Starfire sat back up, dragging her palms across his torso, then trailed her index finger along the toned muscles in his stomach, back up his chest, which rose and fell heavily.

"You are not worried, are you _sotu l'uur_?" she asked innocently. "I promise to take good care of you. I do not wish to wear out my toy at once. He must be in good condition to play with for a long, long time."

Robin's blue eyes widened, his mouth dropped open. Starfire used this opportunity to capture his mouth with hers, inciting a deep passionate kiss. She felt his body rise up to meet hers hungrily, desperate to feel her flesh against his.

"Mm, _sotu l'uur vol'stua_ yearns for me, does he not? Perhaps this skirt is getting in the way."

She stood up over him, and hooked her fingers into the waistband of her lace micro skirt, and slowly and tantalizingly wiggled it over her hips. She watched as his lusty blue eyes followed every movement completely captivated. She slid it sensuously down her legs, pulled one foot out, then kicked it away with the other, giving him a brief flash.

She waited for a moment before moving to stand over him, placing a foot on each side of his chest.

By now his eyes were half closed and she could tell she had him in exactly the right mood. His body craved her, his member was at full attention and she wondered just how long it would be before he actually started to beg.

Not long.

"Star," he moaned. "Star, please…"

She grinned before saucily hopping from the bed and retrieving something from a drawer in her nightstand.

Then she hopped back up and sat on his stomach, her back facing him.

He felt her move his loincloth out of the way, exposing him. He heard a tearing sound, then jumped when something cold touched him, but he quickly got over the temperature when he felt her fingers running over him.

She stood up, giving him a wonderful view of her backside, then turned around.

"Are you ready?" she purred.

"Yes," he said, his voice husky.

She lowered herself onto him, and both of them closed their eyes, his mouth opening and he tossed his head to the side.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly drew herself forward, then back, enjoying the way she could feel him.

She started out slowly like this, teasing him, every casual deliberate thrust making him moan, little sounds of desire escaping from her lips.

She started going faster, gradually, beginning to feel the need, teasing him no longer the point but wanting to feel him deeper inside her, wanting to invoke the raw passion she knew they could achieve. She began rocking harder, with faster strokes, and through her glowing half lidded eyes she saw him pulling at his bonds, his mouth slightly open and each pant that escaped his lips was in time with her thrusts.

She dug her nails into his shoulders now, she leaned her body forward so much that her breasts pushed against his chest, and still she rocked harder and faster on him, and by the sounds he was making and the look on his face, she could tell he was near to finishing. Several more thrusts, hard fast-

then she stopped. He looked up at her with astonishment, pulling and tugging at his restraints, his face frantic.

She grabbed both his wrist cuffs and took them off.

She didn't even see him move, or felt herself move, for that matter. She was flat on her back, he was on top of her, pounding into her, his hands gripping hers and pressing them to her bed. He thrust back and forth, back and forth, pushing her knees up, then let go of one hand and grabbed one of her legs, putting it over his shoulder.

Both of them couldn't help the sounds escaping their lips, the moans and cries that seemed to be pushed out of them with each frantic thrust. The tension in them was building, their minds becoming more clouded, she finally feeling that red hot passion she had been aching for.

His head fell back, she began to shudder underneath him, and his strokes against her slowed but lost none of their strength, she gripped the bed sheets beneath her as she was desperate to find something to grip, and his head dropped now to rest in her neck and shoulder, his hands on her arms. Several hard strokes against her, and she cried out with each one.

He delivered one final powerful stroke against her body until his own gave out, and he rested on top of her.

Both breathed and sighed, cooed happily. Neither had the energy to move yet, both were still panting, their hearts racing from the exertion.

Finally he carefully slid out of her and dropped next to her, still listless.

She snuggled into him, completely content, and couldn't help the smile on her face. He managed to control his hand enough to run his fingers lazily through her hair.

After about twenty minutes of recovering and snuggling, Robin finally spoke up.

"So… about this loincloth… I may have said I'd be your love slave and all, and that was… _amazing_… but, I don't have to wear this _around_, do I?" he asked, sounding a little concerned. The loincloth was currently pushed up around his navel from the activity.

A grin spread across Starfire's face before she could help it. She giggled through her fingers. "Why of course Robin, once you have become the _l'uur vol'stua_ to the princess you must always wear the proper attire. It is a constant symbol that shows others you belong to me."

Robin began to look very worried. "But… how am I supposed to fight in this thing?! And what are Beast Boy and Cyborg gonna say?!"

Starfire couldn't control her giggles. "So I get the sneak peeks during battle, and perhaps Cyborg and Beast Boy would like to become my _l'uur vol'stuas_ too. Then they cannot do the teasing of you."

"_What?!"_

Starfire was openly belly laughing now, and Robin looked quite indignant.

"Oh Robin, I love to do the teasing of you," she giggled.

He narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"There is no tradition of the princess of Tamaran taking a _l'uur vol'stua_," she laughed.

"What?!"

"I did the making up of this tradition to lure you into bed," she said, grinning.

Robin stared at her with dumb astonishment.

"You… you made this all up?! Star!"

"You had fun, did you not?"

"Well," his cheeks colored.

Starfire tapped her index fingers together sheepishly. "Also, the reason why you were so sleepy? I sort of… slipped the pill of sleeping into your coffee this morning."

Robin's mouth dropped open.

"You slipped me a _mickey_?!"

Starfire looked confused.

"What does the cartoon-"

"No no no! Not the stupid mouse, girl, you _drugged_ me!"

Starfire resumed looking sheepish again. "It was the only way I could ensure I could get you into the restraints without you waking up and doing the 'spazzing'."

"And I was worried you needed to know about date rape, just in case," he muttered.

"Oh it was completely consensual, Robin. You did the begging for me," she said cheekily.

He threw his hands up in exasperation.

She snuggled into him again, and he put his arm around her.

"You are not angry, are you?" she asked innocently.

"No, I'm not angry. That was… amazing."

"It was, definitely. I was worried you were not as… attracted to me lately," she said, her voice growing sadder.

Robin looked surprised. "Why would you ever think that?! You're like, a goddess!"

Starfire looked cutely embarrassed. "You seemed to do the pushing away of me often, I just thought-"

Robin sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "I apologize for that, Star. It's just… I've been thinking a lot about… us lately, and…"

"And…?" she prompted.

"I love you, a lot. Like, really a lot."

Starfire cocked her head in confusion.

Robin sighed again. "This is difficult for me to say, because you know I'm not good at expressing my feelings, Star… but, I just, I had this thought about you and me and being together for a very long time. And it… made me nervous, but," he paused, glancing at her, "it also felt… right. I just, needed some time to think it out."

Starfire processed his slightly rambled sentences, and then the smile brightened.

"Robin? I have also had the thoughts, of you and me, being together for a very long time."

Robin smiled. "Glad you feel the same way."

Then a bit of naughtiness crept back into her grin.

"I also hope we can repeat this experience in the future, _sotu l'uur_."

A smirk alighted on Robin's face. "Oh, definitely."

He pecked her on the lips, then asked, "So… what does _l'uur vol'stua_ really mean then?"

"Oh it is truly the words for 'love' and 'slave' in Tamaranian. We just do not actually covet a _l'uur vol'stua_."

"Hmm," Robin said in thought. "So, you called me _'sotu' l'uur_. What does that mean?"

She smiled sweetly, and leaned up and whispered into his ear.

"_My love."_

TRR

Hope you liked it.

-The Red Rawr


End file.
